


It's you, I'ts always been you.

by Thevenominherwords



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevenominherwords/pseuds/Thevenominherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Yuki to Kaname Zero decides to leave. But what happens when Kaname confesses something to Zero, changing the situation completely. Yaoi. KanamexZero rated M for future chaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

I had no idea how to start this so this chapters probably not going to be very good, just needed an into . but hope you like it anyway :3 also sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm dyslexic so I have trouble with that.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki loved Kaname, Zero knew that. He wanted to forget it, but it seemed the whole damn world wanted to tell him about it. He could hear the other vampires whispering about it and smirking at him each time he passed. The other couples around the campus reminded him, hell even the damn birds in the morning reminded him. He lost, and it hurt. Zero knew pain, all forms of it. Pain on the outside hurt, but it could go away, or at least slightly be ignored. But the pain on the inside hurt more. For that would take much longer to go away, and hurt so much more. The pain in his heart burned. The kind of burn ice gave you when it was too cold. He slumped himself agents one of the corridor walls. This was ridicules. Here he was feeling sorry for himself again. Sure he lost the fucking girl but it wouldn't kill him. Unless she refused to give him anymore blood. But he didn't want her blood much anymore, it wouldn't take sweet and pure like the girl he loved, but tainted and used. No doubt Kaname had turned her into his own personal whore. It made Zeros stomach turn. So disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

But what could he do? Tell them how much he disapproved? Because they would both obviously care so much. Or kill Kaname and have Yuki hate him forever? Might slightly be worth it, if he could that is. Zero slid down the cold wall and places his head on his knees. He would not cry, crying was for girls! But his face felt hot and the tears were certainly putting up a fight. He had loved her, he had loved her so fucking much. He would stand there looking at her as she looked at kaname, mentally screaming his words of affection towards her as if she could hear. She didn't, of course, and never turned to meet his loving gaze until he had replaced it with a cold blank stare.

Was it his own fault? Did she not even have the faintest clue that he loved her? And if she did then-

No. no no no no no. It wouldn't have happened. And it wasn't going to. Damnit get it through your thick skull zero! It's over! You lost! He scolded himself mentally. But it was his heart that was trying to push hope to his brain. He wished his heart would just shatter completely and he would die rather than having to live eith it half broken.

It would only hurt to keep trying, and it would only hurt to watch. So that's why he decided perhaps leaving? Yes. Leaving. Then they could love each other all they wanted and he would be out of everyone's hair. And if he didn't see either one of them. Then this feeling would go away.

Yuki would no longer run to him and bury herself in his arms and cry, telling him how important he was to her and how she wanted to protect him. And then run right back to Kaname the moment he appeared. He could have her. That little bitch. Toying with his heart. She knew he hated Kaname. And boy did he hate Kaname.

He wasn't sure if he was just sad anymore, for rage boiled his blood and made his whole body hot. God if he could just murder the both of them and not die of guilt later!

But whatever, she toyed with him so what. It was going to go away soon. That thought made him feel slightly at ease as he sat huddled up in the dark corner. And then he finally realized he was crying, and it actually felt good. It felt so much better to cry then to try and hold it in. So he cryed without making a sound. No one needed to hear him and catch him in the act. The worst part about being caught crying would defiantly trying to explain why to some awkward person pretending to be sympathetic. He brought himself to stand and slowly started for his room. He didn't have to say anything to anyone. Just disappear. Maybe then everyone would suddenly worry and start a commotion about the missing student. He chuckled at the though, serves them right.

He headed out at what he thought was probably 2 or 3 in the morning with nothing but a bag and the bloody rose. He had changed out of his school uniform and left it folded on his unmade bed. The air was cold and he wished he had a warmer jacket.

Zero was very careful to avoid being caught, especially by Yuki. That would sure ruin everything. And he wasn't caught, luckily. He made it to the edge of the school and then, he ran. He ran from that place as fast as he could. The cold air stinging his face, his beating heart, and his wet shoes from the morning due. All gave him an adrenalin rush. He stopped in one of the ally ways in town when he realized he had no idea where the hell he was going. He sat down besides some random building and thought for a moment. Things suddenly making since.

He was sorta acting like a child, running away like this wasn't he? But unlike a child he wasn't going back! Was he? That would be embarrassing.

He also noticed he was hungry, quite hungry. Shit. He had brought those damn blood pills than never worked but…fuck he didn't think this through. He rummaged through his bag for them, hoping they might at least do something for him. He opened the box and was staring at them when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Hungry?"

Zero jumped spilling most of the pills that immediately melted into liquid the moment then hit the damn ground. Kaname. He glared at the wall refusing to look at the pureblood. He was angry, and embarrassed, and that made him even more angry. He probably looked stupid squatted in a corner like that.

"The hell do you want?" he spat, still refusing to turn.

The pureblood chuckled. "May I ask what the hell your doing, kiryu?"

Screw ever going back! This was his chance.

" leaving" Zero said coolly. Trying to hide all hints of emotion from his voice, but yet it quivered slightly.

"oh?" Kaname chuckled "and where might you be going?"

Damn that bastard.

"why do you care? Kuran." Zero spat, turning slightly to glare at the pureblood. Who had a cocky smirk on his face.

Arrogant bastard. Thinking he was better than everyone else.

"I don't " Kuran replied "but I must admit I'm slightly amused by this. Is little Kiryu running away?" he mocked.

"yes. little Kiryu is running away." Zero snapped as he closed his bag and stood up walking passed Kuran as if he knew where he was going. Kuran followed him.

"fuck off."

"hmm?"

"why the hell are you following me?"

"how do you know I am? The whole world doesn't evolved around you kiryu. "

"so were just coincidentally going the same way then?"

"perhaps"

Zero spun around and met Kanames gaze. "Fuck you." He said bitterly. Kaname smirked. "pretty mouthy arnt you. For a level D." Zeros glare turned to bitter hatred. "Kuran, leave."

Of course the pureblood didn't budge. Zero held the bloody rose to his head as if it would intimidate Kuran slightly. It didn't. "leave me alone." Zero spat.

"you don't have any where to go." Kuran said smugly.

"so?"

"so your just going to wander the streets, kiryu?"

"no."

"huh, don't tell me your going to go off and kill yourself."

"..i'm not."

"is that so?"

"leave me alone."

"Kiryu.."

"what he fuck do you want!? I'm leaving, I expected you to be much happier. There's no reason to stay! You get Yuki you bastard, I don't fucking want her anymore! So just fuck off and leave me alone! Have you got nothing better to do?" Zero screamed.

Kaname made and attempt to hush him but Zero slapped his hand away.

"good bye, Kuran." He hissed and turned away from the pureblood. Kaname grabbed his arm. "the fuck? Let go!" Zero snapped and tried to pry kurans hand from his wrist but that only led to his other wrist being grabbed and being pulled to awkwardly face Kaname.

"you cant be serious." Kaname said.

"I am, now let go you bast-"

"You cant actually leave"

"why the hell not? What's wrong with you?"

"you cant."

"wha? Its not fucking up to you!"

"your not leaving."

"I am!"

"Your not."

"I am!"

"no your not!"

Zero struggled in vain, anger flaring up through his body. "I AM!"

"I wont let you!"

"WHY!"

"because!...because. i just wont."

"let me guess, for Yuki? I'll make her cry, ill drink her fucking blood now let go!"

"no, you wont see her."

"I don't want to! That's why I'm leaving! I don't want to see you either!"

"Zer-Kiryu. I-"

Zero broke from Kanames grasp only to topple backwards and slam his head into the ground. With a yelp. Kaname made a move towards him but Zero scampered away from him, leaving his bag.

"drink my blood." Kaname ordered. Zero shook his head. "You need it! Drink my blood."

"fuck you."

"kiryu!"

"go away!"

"you need to drink my blood!"

"go away go away go away!" Zero screamed backing away from Kaname even more.

"please" Kaname said gentaly moving towards Zero. Zero yelped and fled. Leaving both Kaname and his bag behind.

"Kiryu!" Kaname called from somewhere behind him. But Zero didn't stop. Not until he wound up in some unfamiliar part at the edge of the town and slunk into the cold looking woods. Slipping and falling into a creek, slamming his knee into a hidden rock, tripping multiple times. Sliding down small hills and getting caught in branches. It wasn't until he fell for about the fourteenth time did he not get up. Zero curled into a ball, cold, wet and shaking. And closed his eyes, falling into an unwelcomed blackness.


	2. Chapter two

Zero felt awful. His eyes stung underneath his closed lids and his mouth was dry. His whole body felt about ten times heavier than it was, like he was being crushed under bricks but wasn't feeling it. His head throbbed. The waves of a migraine rippled through his skull, and his stomach was so empty it hurt. Zero moaned and made an attempt to open his eyes. Bright light greeted him rudely. Zero squeezed his eyes shut and hissed.

"Kiryu, you awake?"

Zero heard the words but couldn't make out the voice that was echoing around his skull. He opened his eyes slowly. "a-am i…dead?" he muttered to nobody in particular.

The first thing he saw was the deep wine irises of none other than Kaname Kuran. Well fuck.

Kuran chuckled "hardly."

"looks like I went to hell after all." Zero grunted, closing his eyes again.

Kaname rolled his eyes at Zeros remark. "well you were certainly on your way. Oh, and your welcome." Kaname said.

"I didn't ask for you to save me."

"I never implied that you did."

"you're a bastard."

"that's no way to talk to a pureblood."

"the hell would I care?"

"Kiryu.."

"Kuran."

There was a long silence. "Are you hungry?" Kaname said finally. "This isn't my room." Zero replied coldly. It didn't take long for Zero to notice that it wasn't his small little dorm. The place was much darker than this and had a certainly murky smell constantly, perhaps from the windows never being opened. No, this room was big and well beautiful. The bed was so much larger and softer and the room was fancy enough for a prince. "of course it's not, it's mine. Now I have informed the headmaster that you will not be attending any day classes today fo-" Zero cut him off "What!?" He spat sitting up quickly. Not a good idea. He felt nauseous instantly and toppled off the bed. Kaname caught him. "Careful!" He snapped. "You need to drink my blood Zero, this is getting ridicules."

"No!" Zero snorted pushing him away." What so you're just going to not feed until you pass out again!?"

Zero nodded, not really catching what he was agreeing to. Kaname glared at him. "you'll go mad." Kaname growled in a far to serous tone. Zero knew that, and it was certainly not what he wanted. But he would not let Kuran win, not again. He much rather die. Kaname knew Zero wasn't going to come around anytime soon, not on his own will at least. "fine." He said.

"fine!" Zero whimpered, his head was clouded and he was defiantly going to pass out soon. He was on his hands and knees, limbs shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Then he smelt blood.

The instincts he hated so much kicked in and his head shot up, eyes crazed and glowing with that satanic red glare. It smelt so…so damn good. Zero watched the deep crimson droplet slid down kanames neck where the scratch mark was. That beautiful liquid, oh it smelt so sweet, so inviting. Zeros mouth watered. He pulled his head away.

NO! he wasn't some blood thirsty monster like the rest. He was a hunter not a-

Oh but it smelt so good.

NO!

No no no no no no no no no!

Zeros half sane mind battled his needing body. His arms and legs shock and he was sweating like a pig. GAH what the hell. He hated not being in complete control of his body at all times, he hated it so much!

"shhhh, it's alright." Kanames whispered in a soft and almost seductive tone. He took Zeros face between in palms and held it up towards him. "all the pains going to go away, it's alright, it's alright." Kaname said in the most soothing tone he could. He put his arm around Zeros waist and pulled him into his lap, stroking his soft silver hair. "Just drink."

Zero shook his head violently but Kaname kept stroking his hair and back. He gently pushed Zeros head to his neck. "Come now, drink." Zero didn't want to, he really didn't. But his face was right in the crook of Kanames neck. That beautiful blood dripped onto his chin and pushed him over the edge. Zero sunk his fangs into Kanames neck and lapped at the blood. God he needed this, so much. It didn't matter how much he hated Kaname, he couldn't deny that his blood was simply delightful, much more delightful than any others blood, human or vampire. Even Yukis.

Kaname let out a slight sigh as Zero bite him. The hunters wet tongue on his neck sent shivers down his spine. And the boys shaking hands griping his shirt, his body trying to snuggle itself closer. It was all to good. And Kaname had to use every strand of self will not to bite the boy back. He knew that after Zero got his fill he'd probably throw a fit. But It was nothing out of the ordinary and Kaname had prepared. Once Zero was satisfied he pulled back and Kaname secretly admired the red blood dripping from Kiryus mouth.

The sudden relive of pain was a good feeling and Zero sighed slightly. Then he realized he was in the purebloods lap. "What the hell!" he shrieked jolting backwards and desperately wiping the blood from his mouth. "that's fucking low you bastard."

Kaname chuckled "Is it now? I disagree." Zero shot him a glare. "I'm leaving." He said standing up and heading for the door. "you're not." Kaname informed him. "oh? And I suppose you're going to fucking stop me!" Zero roared and reached for the door knob. It wouldn't open. The fuck? Why wouldn't it open. Zero shot Kaname a glare and tried again. Still wouldn't open. He desperately twisted it and even shook the handle and pulled and clawed at it. But still, it wouldn't budge. Zero turned to look at a very please Kaname. It made Zero unbelievably angry. He darted across the room to the window and attempted opening that, then smashing it, then smashing it again. Zero sprinted around the room clawing at every possible way out with no luck. "Stop that before you hurt yourself." Kaname said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Zero screamed. He was absolutely furious. Kanme sighed as Zero fumed around the room banging his fist agents every entrance he could find. "We purebloods have our ways Kiryu, you're not getting out of here unless I wish it. Now settle down!"

Zero turned to the pureblood panting "your kidding right?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow "Dose it look like I'm kidding, Kiryu?"

"But…why? Why the hell are you keeping me here? Am I some kind of prisoner now? Are you going to chain me up again!?" Zero yelled. He was angry, but also slightly worried, He didn't want to be chained up in a dark cellar again. "No! no! no ones going to chain you up, never again. Please I need you to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down? Your taking away my freedom and you want me to calm down!?"

"shh shh. It's only until your more stable Kiryu, then I'll let you out. But right now I need you to relaxe. We can talk this out."

Zero took a deep breath and tried his best not to glare at Kaname again. "Why are you doing this to me?" Zero hissed through clenched teeth. Kaname looked uncomfortable. "I-I uh." He looked flustered and was trying to look anywhere but at Zero. "Was it Cross? Was it Yuki?" Zero asked. Kaname shook his head. "Then why!? "

Kaname looked away. "oh." Zero said, his voice monotone. "it's to punish me, and make sure I can never go near Yuki again." Zero said. Kanames eyes wided. "No it's not that Kiryu I just-" he stopped himself and looked away, rising to his feet and fixing his color. Zero scowled. "Then just get it over with, hit me. Or whatever the hell your going to do."

"I'm not going to hit you," Kuran said gently, his dark eyes sorrowful and a almost worried expression on his face.

"you hate me. And I hate you. Now hit me." Zero said.

"No. No I don't, and I won't hit you."

"Hit. Me." Zero demanded

"No" kaname said firmly.

"HIT ME!" Zero yelled.

"NO!" Kaname yelled back.

"Just do it!" Zero cried grabbing Kaname by the caller.

Kanme grabbed Zeros head, and the hunter shut his eyes waiting for impact. Kaname pulled zero to him with a grunt, and then their lips locked. Zeros eyes shot open to see Kanames closed passionately.

What. The. Hell.

He couldn't move, his body was frozen in shock as his lips where forced into an unexpected…kiss. Only when Kanames tongue brushed up agents Zeros lips did he push him away and back up agents the nearest wall, hand over his mouth.

Fuck. Kaname thought.


	3. Chapter three

Kaname and Zero just stared at each other. Kaname mentally slapped himself, how could he have been so impulsive!?

"I-I didn't-"

Zero was now looking anywhere but at Kaname. "What the FUCK was that?" He hissed.

"It was in the heat of the moment, I apologies." Kaname said.

"That doesn't sound very sincere."

Kaname glared at him. "Look Kiryu, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? You fucking kissed me!"

Kaname exhaled through his nose loudly "Your acting like I raped you or something."

Zeros eyes widened and his face turned a light shade of rose. Kaname raised an eye brow.

Zero looked at his feet "I'd rather you have hit me." He grumbled.

Kaname chuckled "Is that so?" Zero didn't respond.

Kaname sat on the bed and sighed. "I suppose you want an explanation then?"

Zero shook his head "I think I got it."

"I don't think you do, Kiryu." Kaname said. His voice was harsh and controlling. Zero didn't respond warmly to his tone.

"I was leaving! I'm not a toy! You can't play with me, and neither can Yuki! Just what the fuck Kuran? I fucking hate you!"

Kaname cringed. Zero certainly made it difficult to keep his cool.

"What more could you possible want?" Zero whimpered. Kaname looked at him. He looked worn out and miserable. His eyes were damp and his lips were quivering.

"Are you scared of me?" Kaname asked

Zero shook his head slightly. But Kaname knew that he did frighten Zero, even if it was only just a little bit. He didn't want that, he didn't want zero to be scared of him.

"I have upset you." He said looking at his hands folded in his lap. "I didn't mean to, I-"

"Do you love Yuki? Zero interrupted.

Kaname looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Yes I love Yuki, very much."

Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Why? What about her is it?"

Kaname grew quite. Why was Zero asking him this? Did he know?

"She's very sweet and cute and I feel close to her, I have known her for a long time you know."

"So have I." Zero snapped. "When you talk about her like that, you make her seem so average."

"…Perhaps she is." Kaname muttered.

"No she's not!" Zero snapped. But then he stopped as if he were thinking. "I mean…she…uh."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Why are you bringing her up like this?"

"Because I love her."

Kaname felt his heart stop for a moment. Why did this hurt so much?

"I don't want to hear her name come out of your mouth again Kiryu."

"Why? Because she's your fiancée? Because you think you own her? I can have feelings for her, you can't stop that. After all this you still think I'd try? Are you really that jealous?"

"Yes! I'm jealous!" Kaname roared "I don't see what makes her so special!" Kaname spat.

Zero froze "what the hell? Your about to be married to her."

"Good god." Kaname muttered under his breath. He had almost forgotten about that. He had been pushing the wedding back so long he's almost forgotten.

"I care about Yuki very much, I do. But I-I don't feel I really." He paused. "I don't love her like I should, like you think I do, like she deserves."

"What the hell are you saying?" Zero hissed.

"She's close to someone else, I suppose. Someone who makes me feel…strange. I guess I just didn't want to lose that person, and she was a bridge of some sort…and I…used her."

Zero just stared at Kaname. Was the pureblood suggesting he loved Yori?

"That's sick." He spat.

Kaname glared at nothing in particular. "You say that, but it's not like she never used anyone. She used you."

Zero sighed. "So you don't want her?"

Kanames head shot up "Are you going to go to her? Kiryu don't even thi-"

Zero put his hand out. "I'm not. Not anymore."

Kaname gazed into Zeros eyes. He looked so hurt, so broken, so sad.

"You deserve so much more than what you're offered, Zero." Kaname muttered.

Zero snickered, as if he didn't believe that at all. Kaname couldn't seem to look anywhere but Zero's stunning lavender eyes. He knew he needed to remove Zero from his presence before he informed him that he thought he was beautiful or told him he had majestic eyes or something embarrassing like that.

"Seiren will show you to a room. You'll stay here for now, but you won't be expected to attend any classes, as I told you before. You will be kept under close watch until your back to thinking straight, and you will be kept separate from Yuki. Please do not see this as a punishment. I'm not trying to take away your freedom."

"Like hell you aren't." Zero muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself just fine, what gives you the right to lock me up!?"

"I'm not locking you up. If you need blood, just come to me, I don't want you feeding of anyone else."

"Huh, why? are they all your hoes now? Not just Yuki?"

"You may go."

Kaname and Zero just stared at each other for a moment. Then Zero turned, opened the door, and left. Leaving Kaname alone.


	4. Chapter four

Kaname slumped down on his bed. What the hell. This wasn't right, he was a man, zero was a man, and they were both men. Kaname didn't understand. It wasn't as if he was fond of men. And he had never really experienced love before. But why? Why now? And why, with him? Yuki would be a better fit. She was a woman and a pureblood and he could openly marry her. No one seemed to disapprove of them. Well, besides Kiryu.

Kaname couldn't count the number of nights Zero had filled his head. Sometimes he would pretend that Zero wanted Kaname to stay away from Yuki because deep down he felt something for him. But it wasn't true, he knew that. Zero hated him for everything. Being a pureblood vampire, for being with Yuki, for being "smug". Zero couldn't stand him. Kaname could understand that. And he knew Zero had never even imagined Kanames love could be directed at him.

But it was, it always had been. Kaname wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen for Zero, he just sort of noticed one day. And he had done everything within his power to keep Zero in his life, even if it meant Zero hating him and being with Yuki. Yuki…he envied her so much that using her seemed less awful. She didn't need someone to protect her, that's not why he saved Zero, that's not why he kept him around. It wasn't for Yuki, not one bit.

Kaname just sat there. Loving Zero had been his dirty little secret up until now. No one knew; no one. It had been so much easier that way. God what had he done!? He messed up everything. He had been able to stay in control when Zero bit him the first time, barley but he had, so why not now? Why now? It's not that he didn't want Zero to know, he had always wanted to tell him. But he just didn't want to hear those dreaded words "I don't like you." Even the thought was enough to cause his heart to sting. And Zero obviously didn't like him. Kaname lay on his back and stared into space. Perhaps Zero was on to something; perhaps leaving was a good idea. Perhaps not seeing Zero would make the pain go away.

Kaname thought of a quite old house at the edge of a calm little town. Behind the house was nothing but a field full of flowers. And Kaname sat in an old wooden chair on the back porch, overlooking it. And there Zero sat, on the arm of his chair. He was smiling, as if he was happy, as if he was in love. Kaname wasn't sure if he had ever seen Zero smile before, and if so, it was never for him. But there he was smiling away. He looked healthy. His lilac eyes were bright and his skin had a slight glow. His soft silver hair blew in the wind as he placed his head on Kanames shoulder.

STOP THINKING OF HIM DAMNIT! You're not doing yourself any good! Kaname scolded himself. Why was this so hard?

Kuran draped his arms over his face. It was no use, he only ever thought of Zero. His heart started to beat at even the mention of his name and his whole body got hot. God he wanted Zero bad. Not only was Zero beautiful, but his sass and bitter attitude only made Kaname want him more. And he was sexy to.

When zero had drank from him, Kaname almost raped him right then and there. And zero had been in his lap! Pressing agents his groin! It took everything he had to keep how hot he was for Zero hidden from him. But he couldn't help thinking that all he had to do was bite that thin, soft, juicy, sexy ne-No! Stop stop stop. Kanames body was clearly reacting to the thoughts of Zero moaning as his neck was penetrated and a bond was formed. But that was certainly not the only think Kuran wanted to penetrate….

The heat rushing through his body was too much to ignore. But this often happened and Kaname always had to take care of it himself. But perhaps, just perhaps he could make Zero hot for him to. He was Kaname Kuran for goodness sake! He was pretty much an irresistible sex god! All he had to do was melt Zeros cold, dark heart and show him a good time and then he would be his! Well in a perfect world.

Yes, that's right. Kaname would win zero over, rock his world and steal his heart. Then he would take Zero away with him, somewhere beautiful, where they could be alone. Yes, he would show Zero how much he loved him. How perfect they would be together and how wonderful it was to be the object of a purebloods affection.

He would make Zero love him.


	5. Chapter five

Zero was avoiding Kaname that much was clear. And if Kanames plan on getting zero to love him was going to work, he needed to get zero alone. Why was this so damn hard!? Kaname had never had trouble romantically before. Kaname knew he was charming, charming enough to turn the straightest man gay. But why was Kiryu so damn stubborn? And it didn't make it any easier now that Yuki was around. She had been clinging to Kaname since the day he brought Zero back. Zero had been avoiding her to.

Did zero still love Yuki? Was that why he was staying away? The very thought made Kaname burn with jealousy. The girl thought she was Kanames whole world, and it would appear zero did to.

Yuki was sitting in his lap with her arms around his waist and her face nuzzled into his chest. Kaname had both his hands resting beside him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

What if it were zero in his lap, he thought. What if it were zeros arms wrapped around his waist and zeros head agents his chest. What if it was zeros soft ass agents his crotch. Kanames cheeks reddened.

He would let one hand glide down zero spine and slowly make its way down his pants and grasp one of his pale cheeks. He would let the other gently cup zeros face. He would slowly press his lips to zeros and run his tongue across them gently. Zero would moan as Kaname slid a finger over his entrance and that would allow Kaname to deepen the kiss. He would flip them so that he was on top of the hunter. Zeros cheeks would be pink, and his half lidded lust filed eyes would beckon Kaname on. He would grind into zero and zero would moan his name. Kaname would run kisses down his thin neck, leaving kiss marks as he went. His hand would make its way up zeros shirt, caressing his soft skin. Kanames fangs would slightly graze his neck, ready to bind them together forever. Zero would moan as Kaname slid his hand farther up his shirt and grabbed hold of his….breast?

Kaname shot up, his fantasy of zero disappearing before his very eyes and leaving Yuki in its place. Kaname shock his head. I-I'm sorry I don't know what got into me" Kaname said pushing his hair back and breathing out through his nose. Yuki giggled. "It's alright." She said trying to spread her legs in a seductive manner. "You are my fiancé after all." Kaname felt his erection soften. "Yes my dear, now if you'll excuse me I have forgotten to do something very important, I'll return to you later then." He said. "Oh…alright." Yuki said looking disappointed. "I'll just go check on zero then." Kanames heart stopped.

"You can't!" he said. "Why not?" Yuki said crossing her arms. "Because you just can't." Kaname said. "Why!? He's my friend and I'm very worried about him." Yuki cried. Kaname resisted the urge to strangle her. "I will explain why to you later, but please just stay away from Kiryu." He said. Yuki pouted at him but said nothing. "I'll be back later" Kaname said before leaving the room. He needed to see zero, and he needed to see him now.

Zero sat alone in his room. God these past few days had been awful. Yuki was everywhere he looked. But Kaname had him on tight watch, so escaping was not an option. It hurt so much. Seeing her clinging to Kaname like that. Just seeing her in general hurt so much. He wanted her to disappear, to never see her again. Then maybe he could get past her. Maybe this sting in his chest would disappear.

And Kuran, why the hell was he everywhere? Zero was trying his hardest to avoid the pureblood but he just keep popping up everywhere. After that awkward event he couldn't even stand looking the man in the eye. But why the hell did it get him so flustered. He felt his cheek warm up every time Kaname was around. And he felt all jittery and light headed. What the fuck was going on? Zero covered his head with a pillow. He was hungry, starving in fact. But going to Kaname asking for blood was not an option right now.

Zero pulled the thin sheets over himself. He was freezing, but he didn't know why. It wasn't as if it were cold in his room. He curled into a ball. Maybe it was from lack of blood. God the thought of feeding sounded great right now. Of course he had tried the blood tablets and of course they hadn't worked. Zero moaned as he felt a headache coming on.

He imagined Kanames warm blood flowing down his thought. Warming him up. His fangs deep in Kanames soft neck, Kanames hands laced into his hair pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around his waist, warming him up. Zero licking the blood from his lips, the Kanames tongue slid across zeros lips and into his…wait WHAT!?

What the hell was he thinking? Zero shot up and rubbed his eyes. God damn! What the hell! He had just imagined Kaname kissing him. God lord he must be losing his mind. Why the hell would he ever imagine himself, and that creature! That blood sucking leech! That murderous beast, that heartless woman stealing bastard, that dark eyed…thick haired….smooth skinned….STOP! Zero rubbed his eyes so hard he saw stars. Stop stop stop stop stop! Gahh what was wrong with him. He just needed to relax, then everything would be fine. He just needed a good night sleep and it would all be back to normal in the morning.

Then he heard a knock. "Kiryu? Are you in there?" Zero froze. You're joking right? This has to be a joke! This bastard had the worst timing ever!

"Kiryu?" Kaname repeated. "I know you're in there."

Zero didn't respond, should he hide? No that's too suspicious. He could just fake sleep, yes that's smart. He lay down and faced away from the door, hoping Kaname would just assume he was asleep and leave. But no, of course it wasn't that simple. "I'm coming in." Kaname said.

Zero didn't respond, he squeezed his eyes shut praying Kaname would see him sleeping and leave. He heard Kanames footsteps approaching, and then they stopped. He heard Kaname click his tongue and walk away. Was he leaving? Why did zero feel slightly disappointed? Then he felt warmth surround him. Did Kaname really just put a quilt on him? Had he seen him shivering? How embarrassing. He felt the bed sink slightly as Kaname sat beside him. His long fingers slowly began to massage his head. Zero went stiff. He felt Kaname lean over on top of him, his lips pressed up agents his ear. "Kiryu" he whispered seductively. "Wake up darling, you need blood." Darling? The fuck? Did he hear that right? Kaname ran his hand up and down zeros arm. "You're so cold." He said as if talking to himself. "You need my blood don't you? Your hungry right? I'll give you all the blood you need sweet heart, just open your eyes."

Was this really happening? This couldn't be. Kanames hand found its way to zeros chest and slowly slid over zeros nipple. He let out a slight moan. SHIT! There was no way Kaname missed that. He pressed himself closer to zero. He could feel the pureblood smirk agents his ear. Zero had to do something to get him off of him. Anything! His heart was racing and he knew he was turning all different shades of red.

"Y-yuki?" zero moaned, pretending to be half asleep. It was the only thing he could think to do. He felt Kaname freeze and then slowly draw back. "no." he heard him say. His voice cold yet soft, as if he were…as if he were hurt. "Kuran?" zero said rubbing his eyes. "What he fuck do you wa..." he stopped when he met the pure bloods gaze. He was avoiding zeros glare, but his eyes were glassy. His eye brows slightly upturned and his lip slightly quivered as if he were trying to keep from frowning. Zeros heart sunk.

What was that look? And why did zero care?


	6. Chapter six

Kaname didn't say anything to Zero the next day, and Zero didn't say anything to Kaname. The pureblood had left him alone last night after he moaned Yukis name. But Yuki herself wasn't quite as distant. In fact she had been clinging to zero for most of the morning. She had found him sneaking off to see White Lily and hadn't left him alone since. Zero didn't know what do to with her. He had always found Yuki to be cute and had loved her company, but he was feeling light headed and wished she'd just fuck off.

"Zero?" she said holding his face close to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." Zero nodded.

She didn't seem convinced. "Do you need my blood? I'll give it to you, come with me." Zero shook his head "No, I'm fine. Just need some fresh air." "Alright!" Yuki chirped and clung to his arm. She didn't seem to get that he meant alone.

Zero and Yuki walked slowly around the school grounds, getting suspicious glances from day students and shocked glares from the night students. And as if it wasn't already awkward enough with Yuki, his ex-love, hanging off of him, Aido decided to join.

"I thought Kiryu would have gone by now." He said loudly. Zero rolled his eyes and the two continued on as if he wasn't there.

"What?" Yuki asked "Why would Zero leave?"

"Because he obviously hates it here, and hey aren't you to suppose to stay separated!?"

Yuki scowled. "I want to stay with him." Yuki snapped. Aido glared at her. The two were having some sort of childish glaring contest. Zeros head spun, he didn't get any sleep last night. He just lay there for hours staring at the ceiling, Kanames expression on instant replay going through his brain. It was making him crazy. Why was Kuran ignoring him? Why had Kuran been so gentle and intimate with him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? And why did Zero want his attention so much?

He didn't notice Aido and Yuki looking at him until yuki reached out and stroked his face. "Hey" she said softly "what's wrong?" She asked. Aido gave him a worried look "you look like you're going to pass out."

Yuki narrowed her eyes and pulled zero close to her. She leaned in and brushed her lips agents his ear. "Drink my blood, Zero."

"Yuki." A firm voice said from behind. The three vampires jumped at the voice. Kaname stood behind them with Ichijou next to him. Zeros heart went crazy.

Yuki let go of Zero and looked up at her fiancée. "Kaname-sama" she muttered. Kaname looked angry and pulled Yuki away from Zero and next to him. Aido cowered as Kanames glare fell to him and he slowly made his way next to Ichijou.

Zero suddenly felt alone. Kaname stared at him. He wore an angry expression but his dark eyes had a flicker of pain in them. He turned to leave. Dragging Yuki with him.

No.

He was leaving again. He couldn't leave again. Why did he always just leave.

"Kur…Kuran." Zero muttered.

Kaname obviously had heard him, but continued walking.

"K-Kuran." Zero tried again, they were getting farther away. No. stop. Stoooopp.

Zero sunk to his knees feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. He felt woozy and sick and all he wanted to do was sleep. But his whole body was shaking and his legs were numb. He curled up in a ball on the damp grass. Kaname was by his side in seconds.

"Zero? What's wrong? Are you ill? Do you need blood? Zero? Zero answer me!"

The other three vampires gathered around them.

"Zeroooo!" yuki wailed. "Should I get an ambulance!?" Aido squealed.

"God just shut up." Zero moaned. "I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not fine!" Kaname snapped.

"I am"

"You fainted!"

"No I didn't I just sat down."

"Zero, come on, you need to lie down." Kaname said helping zero up.

"I was"

"Zero.."

Yuki wrapped her arms around zero. "I was so worried!" she cried. Kaname snorted and pulled Zero closer to him.

"Come on." He said putting his hand on Zeros shoulder and nudging him towards the school.

Zero shook his head. "What's wrong?" Kaname asked. "Dizzy." Zero said. Ichijou held Zeros arm so that he wouldn't fall. "hes shaking." He said. "Zero what happened? Are you sick?" Yuki asked.

"No, just didn't sleep well last night." He said. Kaname stiffened.

"…I feel like I'm gonna throw up.." Zero moaned. Kaname rubbed his back. "Here" he said lifting Zero into his arms. "let's get you to bed." Zeros face turned bright red. This was embarrassing, but especially in front of other people. Zero covered his face and kaname chuckled. He carried Zero away with Yuki and ichijou trailing behind. Leaving Aido standing alone.


	7. Chapter seven

Zero and Kaname sat on opposite sides of the room staring at each other. The pureblood has forced everyone else to leave, but it hadn't made the situation less awkward at all. Zero kept glancing at Kaname who was trying to pretend he was occupied in something else. Zero didn't know why it pissed him off so much. He felt like some over emotional girl or something freaking out about something so minor. It made him want to punch the vampire and cry into his arms at the same time. How had this blood sucking monster managed to crawl under his skin like this?

"Kuran."

"Yes Kiryu?" Kaname said innocently.

Zero scowled. Like that bastard didn't know. How could he even pretend that things between them were normal? First he hates him, then he's all sweet talk and touchy, next he completely ignores Zero, then he's all over him again as if Zero Kiryu were some kind of damsel in distress….which he was certainly not! And now he just acts like they are acquaintances or something? No!

"I want to know what the fucks going on!" Zero roared.

Kaname gave him an odd look. "I'm sorry Kiryu, but I'm not a doctor. If it's really that bad I can go get-"

"Shut up! I'm not talking about me I'm talking about you!" Zero paused "And me."

Kaname looked away immediately, which pissed Zero off even more.

"I'm taking care of you, because if something were to happen to you Yuki-"

"Yuki would be sad yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it before." Zero hissed. Kaname gave him an almost apologetic look.

"Is this some kind of game to you? Toying with my emotions? Acting like you care about me and touching me and then completely ignoring me. You son of a bitch!"

Kaname glanced at the fuming Zero. "Your…emotions?"

Zero blushed "I-no, stop looking at me like that!" Zero quickly turned his back to Kaname.

"Go on Kiryu, tell me about how I play with your emotions." The pureblood purred as he inched closer to the humiliated Zero."

"Go to hell"

"You're so cruel."

"I'm cruel? Your one to talk."

"You find me cruel, Kiryu?"

Zero rolled his eyes. There was a long pause before Kaname sighed and turned away from Zero. "You should get some sleep. Regain your strength."

Zero spun around "you're leaving?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow and bit back a smirk. "Wouldn't you prefer that, darling?"

Zeros face turned a deep maroon. "O-of course! Just I-uh-I just, it's just that I, n-not that I care! Because I don't, I'm just-you-I-uh!" Zero fumbled over his words avoiding eye contact and turning redder by the second. Kanames lips turned upward and he tried to hide his glowing grin from the flustered hunter. Zero wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. His heart was doing cartwheels and he felt like passing out from lack of breath. Usually he could get out of embarrassing situations with a scowl and an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. But here he was being a complete idiot. He felt like dyeing.

Kaname edged closer, gently placed his hands on Zeros shoulders and whispered into his ear. "Tell me what you want from me Zero." The hunters shiver did not go unnoticed by the pureblood. He cupped zeros very red face with both his hands, letting out a deep chuckle. "Cute." He whispered. Zeros eyes widened. "I-I'm going to go to sleep now." He said awkwardly. "Very well." Kaname said in a low whisper, dipping his head down to nuzzle into Zeros soft silver locks. Zero made a half attempt to push him away before squirming to the end of the bed. "You can leave now." He said. Kaname chuckled and slowly traced Zeros body with his dark eyes until they met Zeros lilac ones. "No." he cooed and made an attempt to crawl towards Zero who bolted away to the other side of the room.

Kaname grunted and made another attempt to approach Zero, who dodged his arms and ran across the room again. Kaname held his arms open wide and moved to the center of the room. "I won't hurt you lovely, come here."

Zeros body was on autopilot. He knew that Kaname could probably hear his heart beat from over there. The hunter had no idea what to do, he had no idea what he wanted either. His brain was secretly trying to think up some plan to get out the door, but his heart wanted to throw himself into Kanames arms. He knew he must look like a deer in head lights, but the pureblood was still staring at him as if he were a hungry wolf, and Zero were a lamb. Kaname came at Zero again, but this time when the silver haired vampire tried to move away his whole body felt as if it were made of jelly and he collapsed right into the dark haired man's arms. Kaname scoop him up and sat down on the bed, cradling Zero. "Oh my, the lack of sleep must be getting to you." Kaname whispered slyly.

Sure. Lack of sleep, that's it. You twisted bastard. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zeros mid-section and inhaled that bitter sweet scent in Zeros hair.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Zero sputtered. Kaname let out a growl and pulled Zero closer, nuzzling his face into Zeros neck, and plating a trail of kisses. Zeros breath hitched in his throat.

"K-kuran...ah..god." Zero moaned through his teeth. His body was quickly heating up and he could feel the blood leaving his brain and traveling…south. Kaname began to whisper sweet nothings into Zeros ear as the hunter unconsciously clung to him. The dark haired vampire held Zero close to him with one hand and let the other stroke his thigh. He placed a knee in-between the other vampires shaking legs and brought himself down to grind into him, lips still attached to his neck, tongue tracing Zeros tattoo. Zero bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise, his eyes still wide open in aroused horror. Kaname slid one hand under Zeros ass, lacing the other in his hair. He was now very much on top of the younger man. And sucking hard on his tattooed neck, he cupped zeros ass, pulling his hips upward into his and rubbed them agents each other before pinning Zero to the bed with his hips and slightly thrusting his hips into Zeros. Zero let out a faint moan, and Kaname grunted in response, squeezing his ass. Zero felt one of Kurans cold hands sliding down the back of his pants and caressing his bare ass. Nibbling on Zeros ear. Zero whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, his brain had somehow managed to turn itself completely off. Kaname slowly began to grind into him while fondling his ass. Zero felt two fingers brush over his entrance, and lightly move in circles, applying presser. Zero panted and spread his legs slightly.

The door burst open and Yuki walked in with Aido and Cross behind her. "Kaname I wanted to check on Zero to see if-oh." Yuki stopped and stared for a moment before the door slammed shut in her face. Kaname let out an irritated sigh. "Huh? What's wrong?" Came Aidos voice through the door. Kaname hoisted himself off Zero and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Leave." He commanded. "Ah! Y-yes." Aido squealed. He heard the blonde vampires footstep quickly hurry away, followed by a very silent Yuki. "I'll just be out here, in case my beloved son needs something." Cross said from the other side of the door. "God…" Zero murmured. Rolling over, the professor could be so dense.

Kaname sat at the edge of the bed quietly. Before pulling a chair out of the corner and sitting in it. "I'm sorry, I didn't want- I don't what came over me." Zero didn't answer, just pulled the covers over himself and turned his back to Kuran. "I'm going to sleep." He said. "Alright." Kaname said, making no effort to leave.

Zero tried closing his eyes, but he could practically feel Kanames eyes feeling up his body.


	8. Chapter eight

Kaname woke up alone. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, or how for that matter because the chair was very uncomfortable. Zero had somehow managed to sleep away from him. Kaname cursed under his breath. He had been so close! So close to being with the hunter. But this wasn't a total loss. Zero hadn't put up much of a fight and had admitted enough about his feelings to assure Kaname progress was being made.

He still hadn't told Zero how he felt for him though. But how could he? Telling Yuki he cared for her was so easy, but then again the way he felt about Zero was so much different. How could he possible confess to Zero Kiryu, a vampire hunter, a MALE vampire hunter! How could he possibly do that, how could he even approach it? Zero hated vampires, but he may possibly not hate Kaname.

How could he just waltz up to Zero and say 'hey I've been in love with you for years and I seduced your love interest in order to keep her away from you while also keeping you around, so I could get closer to you and I'd really love it if you'd give me a shot even though you hate vampires because the murdered your family and turned you into one and you hate me because you thought I was trying to steal the girl you loved that I pretended to love because I couldn't just say I was in love with you, and by the way your beautiful and I want to fuck you.'

There was no way Zero wouldn't try to kill him if he told him that. Of course if he told Zero that he loved him, which he had to or he'd probably lose the man forever, he'd want some type of explanation. But Kaname truly didn't understand this all himself. He didn't know why, out of all the people in the world his heart had chosen Zero. Zero would be his brains last option. God why couldn't it just have been Yuki or Ruka or hell even Aido! Scratch that, not Aido. But no his heart had to be some masochistic badass and decide to pick the one person on this planet that much rather see him dead with a bullet hole in his forehead than naked. Well one of the only ones that is.

Zero was impossible sometimes, he was cold and rude and grumpy and a killjoy. But yet Kanames heart yearned for him so much. He hated all those things about Zero, but he also loved them, he loved them so much. He loved the way Zero was so grouchy and distant, the way he hated everyone and those angry little expressions he'd get whenever he didn't get his way. He found Zeros scowling face to be oh so very adorable. Although he did at least want to see Zeros smiling face, preferably directed at him. It was embarrassing to say he fallen completely in love with a level D. and he knew mostly all the vampires suspected it. All but Yuki that was. Even Aido seemed to know. His little 'I love Yuki' cover up had failed him it seemed. Speaking of Yuki, he'd have to talk to her about what she saw, and about his feelings. He knew he'd have to tell her how he felt. But how the hell do you tell your fiancé you're not in love with her, but her best friend, who just so happened to be a man. But it had to be done.

….

Kaname sat down at the edge or his bed and patted for Yuki to sit next to him. She didn't budge. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to talk." He said. Yuki just continued to give him a blank stare.

"Back there, what you saw-"

"I can forgive you." Yuki blurted, eyes still distant.

Kaname gave her an awkward grin "I'm glad, you're very important to me and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Yuki said. "Just as long as you never go near him again."

And Kanames grin was gone. "I can't promise you that, Yuki."

Yuki gave him a slight scowl. "Why. I don't think you understand, but I'm going to be your wife."

Kaname sighed. "No, I understand that much too well."

"What are you saying?"

"Yuki….Yuki I love you very much. But I don't-I don't love you like you think I love you."

Yuki deepened her glare.

"I'm not in love with you, I just-"There was no way he was going to tell her he had completely used her. He knew it was morally wrong, and all telling her would do was hurt her feelings.

"I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Is it Zero?" Yuki asked, her tone was deadly.

Kaname took a deep breath. "Yes." He said finally.

Yuki was silent for a very long time. She just stood there, glaring at her fiancé.

"Are we done then?" She asked finally.

Kaname looked at her "You're referring to our marriage?" Yuki nodded.

Kaname looked at the ceiling and then sighed again and looked away. "I suppose so."

Yukis face remained expressionless, but her eyes were deadly. She turned and left without saying another word. Kaname watched as she left, confused and slightly confused by her response. She was probably going to go and cry to Yori all about it. The Kaname felt his blood turn to ice. No, she was going to go run and cry to Zero.


	9. Chapter nine

Zero had not slept well again. In fact he had barley slept at all, but he was at least able to function better now. He made his way over to White Lily's stables, where he had been planning to go in the first place. She was the only living thing he ever wanted to see ever again for the rest of his life. No more emotions or sexual urges or broken hearts, and certainly no more vampires. He curled up in the hay next to White Lily and closed his eyes and she nuzzled him slightly. But closing his eyes didn't do much, because the moment he closed them Kaname popped up behind his closed lids. Damn vampire and his damn eyes and lips and chest and-fuck! Zero angrily sprawled out on the hay. Part of him wanted to cry the other part of him wanted to go and murder all the vampires in the world and prevent the bloody little bastards from ever fucking with his heart again, the other part of him just wanted to disappear forever. That's what he was planning on doing in the first place right? Why hadn't he just gone the second Kaname turned his back. He was most likely being kept under super vision though.

Zero was humiliated. For one he had let Kaname Kuran feel up his naked ass, and two Yuki, Aido and cross had seen it. If Aido knew there was no doubt the whole school knew by now, maybe even the whole world. And Yuki…oh god. Zero could just die. And to make it all worse he was craving blood again.

God damn everything. Could things get any worse? Yuki had left Zero heartbroken, then Kaname had somewhat sewn up his heart only to toss is all around like a hacky sack. Kurans, they were definitely a no no in love. Zero just wished yuki would go back to being who she had been before and would magically turn human again and Kaname would go away and zero could be straight again. And he also sort of wished Yuki would go away and Kaname would come mend his sad, lonely little broken heart. But mostly he wished he could cut out the part of his brain telling him Kaname cared about him, that kaname Kuran had wanted him to stay and just might have a thing for him. Because looking at this situation realistically, it was some sort of evil pureblood plot to get him away from Yuki. But Zero didn't even know if he wanted Yuki anymore anyway.

He had loved her, he really had. But Yuki had changed. She had changed in more ways than just becoming a vampire. Hey heart, good progress on that, but just because your slowly starting to drop one doesn't mean picking up another! But this was different from the way he felt for Yuki. He had loved Yukis personality but had never really been sexually attracted to her. It's not that he hadn't found her attractive, because he had and still did, but he had never really thought about making love with her. Kaname on the other hand could easily get him hot and bothered very easily, and his personality irritated the hell out of Zero. But if he had the opportunity to change it, he probably wouldn't. He had never found another man attractive before though. He had perhaps admired a woman's beauty but never really thought about intercourse with her. It wasn't that he had no sex drive, it was just that he had never paid much thought to it. He had so much more to worry about.

Zero blushed slightly as he thought about the older man. Maybe he should just go and talk to him. No way, not happening. What if Kuran was just toying with him? It would be humiliating to confess that he might be developing feelings for the man and getting laughed at for being so gullible, but it would hurt much more than his pride. Kaname gave him butterflies in his stomach, made his body feel hot and nervous, and made his head spin. And to top it all off now he even dreamed of him. Zero looked up and White Lily and gently stroked her nose. He couldn't help but think 'what if.'

"Zero!?" He heard Yukis voice from somewhere outside. Good lord not now. Zero sighed and sat up as Yuki ran into the barn. White Lily gave out a frustrated grunt which Zero couldn't blame her for. But there was that dull little ache again he felt every time he saw her.

Yuki ran up and wrapped her arms around Zeros neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Zero awkwardly returned her embrace. "Yuki?" he asked as the girl continued to sob. "What's wrong?" She looked at Zero with her big, teary brown eyes and Zero felt his chest tighten. He didn't like seeing her so upset.

She sat back and wiped her eyes. "It's Kaname." She said as if Zero hadn't already guessed. He suddenly felt extremely awkward. He knew Yuki had seen them, but he desperately didn't want to have to hear it from her. "oh." he gulped. Yuki nodded. "H-he used me." She said. Zero felt his emotions swirling sound inside of him.

"He uses everyone though, I shouldn't have been so stupid!?" she cried. Zeros stomach tied itself in a knot. "Everyone?" he asked. Yuki nodded.

"Apparently he's been with practically all the girls in this school, I heard he's even going after Yori now to."

"Y-Yori?"

Yuki nodded "and sometimes he even goes after men to, isn't that sick."

Zero froze, he prayed Yuki couldn't see how much his hands were shaking. She went on.

"He'll take anyone, even other men. He's after Aido right this minute. Stay away from him zero, he's probably after you to. But all he'll do is play with you and once he's gotten what he wants, he'll dump you."

Zero wanted to throw up.

"He called of our marriage you know. Said he didn't love me anymore and that was that. Didn't even tell me why!" Yuki sobbed and throw herself at Zero again. "I never want to see him again! I never want to see any of those stupid vampires again, they never even thought to tell me." Zero felt tears threatening to fall behind his eyes. Fuck Kuran, fuck him! He knew he was nothing but some sick, twisted, sadistic bastard! Fuck what he had just thought about 'what if?' fuck that! 'What if?" was now 'what if he fucking dies?'? Zeros clenched his fist. God damn….damn….fuck.

Kaname had officially taken his heart and smashed it into a billion pieces. Zero wished for nothing more than to put his heart in a box and burn it. To rip all these emotions out of him. He'd much rather feel numb than feel like this. He'd much rather not feel at all. Yuki softly caressed his face and leaned in close to him. "Run away with me." She whispered before she placed her lips on his. Zero closed his eyes and let her kiss him. Then he pulled away and looked in her eyes. "okay." He said.

"I love you. I love you so much." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

He gave her a slight smile. But on the inside, he was crying harder than she was.

…

Kaname watched Yuki kiss Zero, and he watched Zero let her. And he watched as the two embraced in a long intimate hug. And he felt the terrible burn in his chest, as if he were having a heart attack of some kind. The pain of a heart being broken. He had finally been hit with the cold, hard sledgehammer of reality. Zero loved Yuki. Zero had been waiting for her to leave Kaname for ages, and now that she was no longer his, she was all Zeros. The fact that this would happen had been so obvious. Anyone with half a brain would have known. Zero was in no way in love with Kaname, why on earth would he not take this chance to be with the woman he loved. That stupid little thing called hope must have brainwashed Kaname. And now look where he was, right back where he started. Watching his beloved love someone else. But this time, he had nothing to keep him in arms reach.

 

 

The end.

LOL JUST KIDDING!

Btw sorry if you're a big Yuki fan…..cuz I'm not…bitch is a hoe.


	10. Chapter ten

Zero should be happy. He had got the girl he always wanted. He was leaving with the girl he always wanted. She was leaving the man he always wanted her to leave. But Zero was not happy. Not even remotely so. His world felt dark, like a gloomy fog had settled into the little town that was his heart. Zero didn't like when Yuki kissed him. Kisses were supposed to be only with the one you loved. And is Yuki loved him as much as she claimed to, why had he always been the one watching her from afar. Watching her with someone else. You can't love two people at the same time. You can have feelings for two people at the same time, but you can't be in love with two. And if you claim to be, you're in love with neither. Love is such a strong emotion, it can't be aimed at two. Sure you can love two people, you can love tons of people. But you can only be in love with one. Zero was smart, and he knew he was being used to spite Kaname, and to soften the ache of Yukis pain. But what about his pain? Who would soften that?

But perhaps Zero could just be with Yuki. Maybe he could learn to love her again. Maybe if he at least convinced himself he did, then his feelings for Kaname would go away. It would seem every single person Zero grew to care for in his life had let him down. The hell with people. But was he really just going to go with Yuki and never see Kaname again. Part of him wanted that. The other part didn't. Zero felt numb. He knew he was just trying to bond with Yuki over the same pain without her knowing he felt the way he did. But he knew that wasn't fair. Yuki had been Kanames fiancée, he had told her he loved her and fought for her. She had every right to be heartbroken and angry with him. Zero on the other hand had just gone and fallen for the pureblood. He was never given any promises. Sure the pureblood had flirted with him, but it didn't make Zero the same as Yuki. So when Kaname kissed him, it really had not meant anything.

Yuki ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on Zero, let's go, let's run away together. You're all I'll ever need." Zero didn't even try and smile. "We're taking White Lily." He said. Yuki rolled her eyes. "You cannot take a horse with us Zero." He glared at her slightly. "Why not?" he asked. Yuki gave him an irritated grunt. "I don't know why you're being so difficult right now! Honestly I thought you'd be a little more sympathetic!" Zero couldn't help but be irritated. But she did have a point, "I'm sorry." He said.

Yuki smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I know." She said. "I know you would never mean to hurt me." Zero nodded and lightly patted her back. "But can we bring her?" He asked timidly. Yuki pushed him away furiously. "No! I told you no! Why are you being so persistent over a horse!? All you need is me Zero. We don't need anyone else, look only at me!" She screamed. White Lily let out a high-pitched whinny and kicked at the back of her stable. Yuki growled at her. Zeros brow twitched with irritation, but he simply bit his lip and crossed his arms leaning back agents the stable door. Yuki stood there glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" He snapped.

Yuki just glared harder.

"What you want an apology or something."

Yuki snorted and turned her back to him.

"Alright I'm sorry."

"That doesn't sound very sincere."

"Seriously?"

"Hmph."

Zero sighed. "Yuki, I'm sorry."

Yuki turned to look at him and took a deep breath before smiling. "I know." She said as she took both of his hands in hers. "I know."

Zeros gaze never met hers. He stared at their feet. Yukis tiny ones next to his. He was a man. She was a woman. They would be together. This is how it should be. Yuki pulled Zero in and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll never let you go." She whispered. "I've finally got it right." Zero wished he could say the same.

…

Kaname sat at the bottom of the stairs staring at his folded hands. He hadn't even bothered to try and head up to his room before he collapsed. He didn't even seem to understand that he was sitting smack dap in the middle of the stairs for everyone to see. No one dared to approach him. The other vampires would just give him nervous or confused glances and continue on. Any wise vampire would have done so. Aido wasn't exactly what you'd call a wise vampire.

"Lord Kaname?" The blonde vampire said crouching down in front of the pureblood. "Are you alright?" Kaname didn't answer. Kain signaled for Aido to get away from the depressed vampire before he became an object of anger release. But Kaname didn't even pay him any mind. He just continued to stare at nothing, his expression completely unreadable, but his eyes were misty and distant. Like he was not present within his own body. Nothing but an empty shell.

"Have you ever been in love, Aido?" Kaname said, almost not loud enough to hear. "What? I-uh no?" Aido replied. Clearly confused. "It's awful. Never do it." Aido gave Kain a nervous look, Shiki and Rima were standing by him, but none of them looked like they were going to be of any help. They all knew something had happened between Kaname and Yuki by the way the girl had ran out in tears, but it was unknown what. "B-but love isn't bad, is it?" Aido awkwardly chuckled.

"Aido. Will you rip my heart out for me?" Kaname said in a monotone voice.

Aidos eyes bulged "W-what?"

"So….painful."

"Lord Kaname?"

"I deserve it, I'm a bad person."

"D-don't say that! No you're not! D-don't give up!"

"Him…with her. I can't…I don't know what to do…feels like I'm dyeing. Like I'm rotting from the inside out."

Aido gave Shiki a worried look. But the other vampire was at a loss for words, he seen his cousin act in such a way. Rima squeezed his arm lightly. "Is it….him?" she whispered. "What else could it be?" He whispered back to his lover.

Aido made an attempt to move but Kaname grabbed his wrist. "Why won't this pain go away?" He moaned as Aido silently panicked. "This pain…it's so..." Kaname let his head fall on Aidos shoulder, letting out long, deep sobs as the blonde vampire silently begged the others to help him with the emotionally unstable pureblood, whose tight grip on him was beginning to cut off circulation.

…

Yuki dragged Zero through the school as quietly as possible. They were lucky enough to come by very few day class students and no night class. "I'm going to go pack up my things." Yuki whispered. "I'll stay here." Zero told her. Yuki shook her head "no, we have to stay together at all times." She scolded. Zero stared up at the night dorm they were currently crouching behind. He didn't want to go in there and see anyone, especially not Kaname. Yuki tugged him by the shirt sleeve with an irritated expression. "Let's make this quick." She said. Zero couldn't have agreed more.

The two slunk through the halls, careful to avoid confrontation. "This is my room." Yuki said and disappeared inside. "You don't share a room with…him?" Zero asked. Yuki shook her head. "Stand watch." She insisted. "But don't go more than three feet away from this room." Yuki commanded. Zero snorted, but obeyed. He stood by the open door and stared down the empty hall.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." He said.

"What is?"

"You know, leaving like this."

"Are you trying to tell me you want to stay here? That you haven't wanted to leave for years now?"

"God no. I just…I don't know."

"Zero….stop it."

"Yuki…I don't know if I can."

Yuki put her hands on her hips "You don't know if you can leave this place?"

"No. I don't know if I can leave this place with you." Zero said turning around to stare at her.

Yukis eyes flashed red "Why not?" she hissed.

"…You've changed, Yuki."

Yuki lunged at him, the palm of her hand collided with his face, leaving behind a bright pink mark.

"Shut…you're…mouth." Yuki growled. "Not another word."

She pushed him away before storming back into her room and grabbing her bag and heading towards her bathroom, she turned and pointed at Zero. "Stay there. Three feet, Zero. Three feet." Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Zero brought a hand up to his face. The slap mark burned slightly, but Zero didn't really care about that. At least he knew now he was still alive.

"That was pretty harsh." A feminine voice said off to his side. Zero turned to see Ruka standing in the middle of the hallway. He hadn't even seen her approaching. Zero turned his gaze to see if Yuki had emerged from the bath room, she hadn't.

"You're leaving then? Huh, the two of you. Who would have thought?"

Zero rolled his eyes and let out a grunt. "Of course you'd think that. After all, she had 'better men' after her."

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"Bitch."

Ruka sighed. "To think after all this time, you still think he ever loved her."

"He didn't. She found that out the hard way. I'm assuming you did to."

"I was shocked at first I'll admit. But it made sense to me."

"What? Made sense to you? He used you."

Ruka chuckled and shock her head. "I don't know where you got that idea from, and I don't really care. But it's not true. Yes he might have used Yuki. But you didn't really leave him much of a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Zero snapped. "He said he didn't even love her."

"He didn't idiot. She's not the one he was in love with"

"Then why are you blaming me fo-"

"It's you, Zero."

Zero stared at her, wide eyed. Ruka stared right on back. Zeros heart completely stopped in his chest, and he couldn't find enough breath to speak. Rukas eyes soften and she gave him a sad smile.

"It's you. It's always been you."


	11. Chapter eleven

Zero didn't know what to say. What could he say? Ruka had just tried to inform him that the one Kaname was secretly in love with was him. But could he honestly believe her? Trusting vampires wasn't really his thing, Infact trusting anyone wasn't really his thing. But he wanted to believe her. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he did.

He felt two soft hands on his back and Rukas gaze darkened. "Ruka." Yuki hissed. Ruka immediately turned and began to walk the way she had come. "I suppose this is goodbye." She said without turning to face them. "But I could always be wrong." Zero caught the slight twinkle in her eye and she turned the corner and disappeared. Yukis grip tightened on him. "What did she say to you?" Yuki demanded. "I have to…I have to know." Zero said under his breath. It wasn't directed to Yuki, or anyone for that matter. "I need to know." "Know what Zero?" Yuki snapped. "What do you need to know?"

Zero stared off in the direction of the main hall, then stared back at Yuki, then back at the hall. The second Yuki loosened her grip ever so slightly, he bolted away from her. She screamed his name and made an attempt to grab him, but he was already too far away from her. Zero ran. It was like his legs were moving by themselves. His brain hadn't seemed to process the situation until he was standing at the top of the stairs panting.

And there Kaname was. Sitting at the foot of the stairs, desperately clinging to Aido. The little butterflies of hope in Zeros stomach shriveled up and died. Yuki had been right. She had been right all along. But why? How? How could someone play with another person's emotions like that? Zero just had back luck in love it would seem. Whenever he fell for someone, they fell for someone else. Yuki came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Look at that." She said nuzzling into Zeros back. "Already off to a new victim."

Zero couldn't speak. He desperately wanted to look away but he found that he just couldn't. And when Kanames eyes met his, it was as if time froze, and everyone else disappeared. He could only see Kaname. His deep wine eyes, his beautiful porcelain face, drenched in tears. Yuki jerked Zero out of his day dream and pulled him back towards the hall they had come from. "Zero!" Kaname shrieked and darted up the stairs, dragging Aido with him. Yuki Grabbed Zeros arm with both hands as an attempt to move faster, but the hunter was being nothing but a dead weight. Kaname grabbed Zero around the waist and released Aidos wrist, causing him to fall on Yuki. The two shocked vampire screeched when they collided and tumbled to the floor. Kaname placed his free hand on Zeros chin and stared into his eyes.

"I-I need to tell you something."

Zeros face darkened "You…and Aido." He murmured.

Kaname looked confused. "Aido?"

"Are you with…Aido?"

Kaname seemed to snap out of his former daze and let go of Zeros chin. "You think I'm with Aido?"

Zero just gave him a sad look.

"What the hell are you talking about? God no, Zero its Aido."

"You know I'm right here…" Aido whined. Yuki pushed him off of her and tried to put herself between Kaname and Zero. "Get off of him." She hissed at Kaname, but he only pushed her to the side. "Why would you think I was with Aido? I mean out of all people." He chuckled.

"Still here." Aido huffed. Kain lazily walked up to his cousin and brought him to his feet, giving him a mocking smile. "Zero, the only one I want to be with is you." Kaname said running the back of his hand along the side of the hunters face. Zero blushed at the remark, and blushed even harder realizing that the other vampires were all waiting for his response. He took Kaname by the wrist and led him off to find a more private place to talk.

The other vampires watched them disappear around the hallway, before turning their gazes on Yuki. The girl looked miserable. But it was understandable considering she had just lost her two loves, and found out one of her loves hadn't even loved her and was in love with her other love, who she thought he hated. She never knew their love triangle had literally been a triangle. How embarrassing would it be to tell people that two men once fought over you, but plot twist; they both turned out to be gay. Made sense she was uncomfortable. She slunk away from the group and headed towards the stairs. No one said anything to her.

"Wait!" Aido said, eyes bulging as he turned to his cousin. "Kaname is in love with Zero!?"

There was about five minutes of dead silence before Kain quirked an eyebrow and snorted at his cousins ignorance. "No shit."

"You all knew?" Aido asked.

They nodded. "It was so obvious." Rima said.

"No it wasn't! I thought he hated him!'Aido screeched.

Shiki shook his head. "Idiot." He said, and everyone chuckled.

"Ah so I suppose he's Kanames now then." Kain said and the others nodded.

Aido sighed. "Yeah. Too bad though, Zeros pretty cute."

Another awkward silence.

…

Kaname pulled Zero into a room and locked the door behind them. "Please listen to me." He said. Zero backed away from him and crossed his arms. Kaname let him be. "I know you may not believe me, but it's true. You're the only one I want Zero. Never Aido, or Yuki or anyone else. It's always been you."

Zero tried to scowl at him, but he was blushing too furiously to be taken seriously. Kanames lips twitched. He found the hunter to look incredibly cute. Kaname took both Zeros hands in his and stared into the younger mans eyes. "Zero. I'm in love with you." Zeros eyes grew wide and his lips slightly parted. He searched the purebloods eyes for any slight hint that he could be lying, but he couldn't find anything. They were genuine and sparkling, and beautiful as ever. Zero looked at their feet. Kanames were slightly larger than his, but they were both the feet of men. Some people wouldn't call that love. How could two men ever feel that way towards each other? But yet here they were.

Zero looked back up at Kaname. "Prove it." He said, with a slight smile. Kaname quirked a brow at him and smiled. "Does this mean you're giving me a chance?" Zero shrugged. "It depends. Do you think you can woo me, Kuran?" Kaname chuckled. "Oh I certainly do, Kiryu. You better watch out. Pretty soon you're going to be head over heels in love with me." Zero rolled his eyes. "we'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

m awful at updating. Tumblr kidnapped my life. I updated the smex scene. It’s kinda rushed I know, but I just wanted to get it out there. 

;)

 

 

Kaname and Zero sat side by side gazing at the moon. Zero closed his eyes and let the breeze blow through his hair. Kaname gazed at him adoringly. He thought Zero was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone. Yes to Kaname, Zero was nothing less than perfect. A tainted angel, a white rose in the middle of a city of weeds.   
Zero met Kanames gaze and smiled shyly before looking at his hands, now folded in his lap. A light blush had covered his cheeks. Kaname thought it was adorable. Zero was rough and cold, hard to figure out and even harder to get close to. But he had an innocent, gentle, almost soft side to him. But not just anyone got to see it, you had to work your ass off for even a small smile from him. But Kaname liked that. He liked that a lot. He’d never admit that he didn’t want Zero going off and smiling at anyone else. Zero was beautiful when he glared, but his smile was something that was to breathe taking to let anyone else see. Kaname didn’t need anyone else trying to steal him away. Zero was bitter sweet. He was dangerous and feisty, and that made Kanames heart pound harder than anything else in the world.   
Zero shivered slightly as the night wind blew over his body. Kaname, who’s eyes hadn’t left him once, took the opportunity to pull the younger vampire into his lap and wrap his arms around him. Zero let his head fall on the purebloods shoulder and snuggled into the other man’s chest.  
“Your hairs soft, like snow.” Kaname said.  
“Hmm.” Zero mumbled, closing his eyes. “Isn’t hair supposed to be soft?”  
Kaname chuckled. “It’s just you don’t seem like the type to be soft. Reminds me of a kitten.”  
Zero snorted. “Idiot.”  
Kaname smiled and nuzzled into Zeros neck. “Look at us. We’ve come so far.”  
The two sat in silence and watched the moon from the little clearing they were sitting in. Zero pulled grass out of the ground and let it blow out of his hand, laughing when it blew into kanames face.  
“You little shit.” Kaname chuckled and began to tickle Zero. Zero laughed and squirmed in his lap, prying his hands off of him. Kaname laced their fingers and kissed the top of Zeros head.  
“I love your laugh.” He said.  
‘Don’t make fun of me.” Zero smirked.  
“I’m not making fun of you.” Kaname smiled.  
Zero rolled his eyes and gazed at Kaname, trying to hide his blush.   
“I….like the way you smell.” Zero said awkwardly.  
“Your attempt at flirting is adorably horrid” Kaname laughed.  
“I-I’m not flirting! I mean I was just…I mean it. You smell good ok! Let’s just forget I ever said anything.”  
“No no! I like it. I love it when you flirt with me.” Kaname smirked.  
“I’m not- ugh why do I even like you!?”  
“So you like me then?”  
Zero blushed. “No! I-I mean yes. I mean no! Maybe. No. ok a little, I mean only a little I mean-“  
“I like you to.” Kaname whispered as he swooped in and pressed his lips agents Zeros.   
Zeros blush deepened and he turned away. “Such a bully.”  
Kaname laughed out loud. “Ah Zero, your adorable.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been called adorable before.”  
“Perhaps they feared the response they’d get.”  
“And you don’t” Zero said leaning in close to the older vampire. Kaname leaned in so that their lips were only millimeters away. “Not anymore.”   
They kissed under the moon light. Kaname somehow managed to get completely on top of Zero, but the boy didn’t complain, he let Kaname hold him there. “K-Kaname.” Zero said in between kisses. Kaname was already turned on enough having his tongue down the ex-humans throat, but hearing Zero call him by his name…hello Mr. erection. “Yes darling?” he cooed.  
Zero blushed and looked off to the side. “It’s so cold out here…warm me up.”   
Kaname was 99.9% sure Zero was asking to get fucked, and if he wasn’t, well he was going to. 

 

Kaname lay zero down on the grass. He hovered above him, their lips only inches apart. Kaname placed a soft kiss on zeros forehead, and then licked the side of his neck. Zero let out a slight sigh and turned his head, exposing more of his neck. Kaname sucked gently on Zeros neck, letting his fangs graze agents the soft skin. “Zero..” he breathed out Zero moaned slightly in response. Kaname let his hands wonder up Zeros shirt, stroking his chest. And then, their lips met. It was soft and tender at first. But it quickly became heated and needy. Kanames tongue explored Zeros mouth as his hands explored his body. Zero clung to him, and wrapped his legs around the pure blood, pulling them closer. Kaname ground into Zero, showing how much he wanted him, how much he needed him. Zero moaned. Kaname left a trail of kisses down zeros neck, gently sucking on one of his nipples. One hand laced in zeros hair, the other down his pants. He stroked Zero, admiring the expression on the hunters face. “Ka-uh.” Zeor whined. “Just..”  
“Tell me what it is you want sweet heart.” Kaname cooed in his ear. “I’ll give you anything, anything you want.”  
Zero blushed and looked away. Kaname took the opportunity to suck on Zeros neck again.  
“Both.” The hunter panted. “I want…both…in..me.”   
Kaname knew what he meant. And brought his fingers to zeros lips. Zero opened his mouth and began to suck. His tongue felt so good. Kaname pulled them out and placed one finger at Zeros entrance. “relax.” He purred. Zero let out a slight moan. Kaname pushed one finger inside of zero, he found zeros prostate rather quickly. The expressions Zero made were unlike anything else. He moaned and arched his back. Looking so vulnerable and delicious. Kaname added more fingers, delighted by Zeros reactions.  
“just..uh.” Zero moaned  
“What is it precious?”  
“Just f-fuck! Uh! God..”  
Kaname smirked.  
“God damnit you bastard, just fuck me!”  
Kaname didn’t need to be asked again. He placed himself at zeros entrance and slowly pushed in. Zero moaned loudly and bit his lip, face turning pink. The sounds he was making embarrassed him to no end, but god he felt good. So so good.  
Kaname began to thrust, he could see zeros face twist in pain. He kissed Zero again and then gazed into his eyes. “I love you, zero.” He said. Zero smiled. “I l-love you to.” Kaname kissed the side of Zero neck and sunk his teeth in, Zero made the most delightful noise. He had never been bitten except for the time he was changed. But god it felt so good. Kanames tongue lapping up his blood, fangs buried in his neck. He could almost cum right then and there. Kaname began to move again, zero clung to him, his body was going numb, he couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, he could only feel the immense waves of pleaser that were rippling through his body.  
“Kaname I’m gonna..”   
“Me to.” Kaname moaned. Zeros body felt amazing. Better than he could have ever imagined.   
Zeros through his head back and cried Kanames name as he came. Kaname felt Zeros insides clench his manhood, so hot and tight. He thrust three more times before he came inside Zero. He tried not to collapse on the younger vampire, and instead flipped onto his back, pulling zero up with him.   
The two were sweating and panting, entangled in each other. Zeros head lay on Kanames chest. And Kaname ran his fingers through his wet silver hair.  
“Come away with me.” Kaname panted.  
“Whatever.” Zero panted back.  
Kaname smiled. He knew that was a yes in zero language.   
“I love you.” He said again  
“…..i love you to.” Zero said, face growing hot.  
Kaname pulled him up for a kiss.   
“We really have come quite far.” He chuckled.


	13. chapter 13

Kaname had always dreamed of leaving the school. Going somewhere calm and quite. Perhaps with a nice view, far p in the mountains or deep in the woods. Somewhere without all the drama that unnecessary life forms caused. Somewhere others couldn't find him. Somewhere he could be alone with the one his heart yearned for. With Zero. He had dreamed of seeing Zero smile and running into his arms to greet him. Kissing Kaname passionately and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

But that was a dream he'd never get to live in. but perhaps that wasn't so bad.

Zero gave him and cold stare as he walked through the door. "About time you get back, I'm staring."

Kaname just chuckled. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting darling." Kaname said, smiling at his lover. He sunk into the large velvet chair and glanced out te large window at the dark sea, it was angry. Wave crashing against the cliffs, and crashing over the rocky shore far bellow. "looks like storms on it's way." Kaname said, half to himself.

"I don't like storms." Zero said seductively. "They are so…scary."

Kaname smirked at him. "Don't worry love, I'll protect you."

Zero made his way across the room and sat in Kanames lap. The older vampire wraped his arms around the lighter man and kissed the top of his head gently. "I love you, Zero."

"idiot." Zero said rolling his eyes before he placing his lips on Kanames and giving a soft peck.

Yes, this wasn't so bad at all.

end.


End file.
